


Talk To Me

by Wivania



Series: Victuuri Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day One, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Surprises, Victuuri Week 2k17, Viktor is surprised, Viktor with a K, Yuuri speaks some russian, Yuuri takes Fanboying to a new level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivania/pseuds/Wivania
Summary: “So… You didn’t buy theYurio needs a new phoneexcuse and I shouldn’t consider a career in acting after all?”orYuuri speaks more Russian than Viktor expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd try my hand at writing. This is for [Victuuri week](http://victuuri-week.tumblr.com), the prompt for Day One was _Surprises_. 
> 
> I haven't published fic in 8 years so, take that into account. If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out! Can't have my first work on here looking sloppy!

“Yura, what do I do… he’s so adorable, I can’t wait to buy more dogs and adopt children and settle down with him and,” Viktor sighed. 

“You’re so far gone, old man,” Yuri scoffed into his phone. Why was he even talking to him? If he had time to waste on listening to his rivals then he also had time to train instead. “Did you want anything else except being disgusting?” 

“Oh! Yeah, you know how Yuuri’s birthday is coming up? I figured you probably don’t have a present yet so we could try to find you one together,” he said with an air of benevolence, as if Yuri didn’t know exactly that Viktor couldn’t think of a present himself other than dog-shaped pillows and was just gonna use this as an excuse. He smirked to himself as he realized that he knew better what to get Yuuri than his own husband did. Hah, take that.

“How generous of you! I wouldn’t know what kind of present I could possibly get him! ….. Is that what you thought I’d say? Don’t think I can’t see right through you.”

“...are you free at five tomorrow, then?” Viktor asked with a grin obvious in his voice. Yuri might be as prickly as a cactus on the outside, but Viktor and Yuuri still had him wrapped around their little fingers. Not that he’d ever let them know.

“I guess."

"...whatever,” he added, almost like an afterthought.

“See you tomorrow then!” a beep resounded and with a sigh, Yuri went back to his youtube tab on his laptop. At least he didn’t have to worry about this any further. Not that he did in the first place.

\-- 

Viktor hung up and felt warm arms coming from behind him to smooth over his shoulders and down his chest. 

“Who was that? Sounded like Yurio,” Yuuri hummed with his chin resting on the back of the couch Viktor was lounging on, the tip of his nose tickling Viktor’s ear.

“Mhmm,” Viktor’s mind raced. He couldn’t tell Yuuri that they were going to go present shopping for him tomorrow! But luckily, Yuuri had only just moved here last week and had yet to start actively learning Russian, so Viktor was safe for now. He just had to come up with an excuse. “He wanted to ask if I could help him … pick out a new, a new phone! Because his took so many hits, ha, you know how often he throws it, no wonder it’s broken beyond repair already,” Viktor finished with a blinding smile, desperately hoping that his half-assed story would convince his husband.

For a few seconds Yuuri squinted at him, evaluating the presented story with a glint in his eyes.

“Oh, so that’s what it was,” Yuuri grins finally. “Can I come?” 

“Ahhhh uh no it’s going to be very very boring and you should probably, get acquainted with everyone at the rink! Yeah, they’ve been asking for you ever since the GPF, I think it would be nice to talk to them for a bit, don’t you think?” 

Yuuri laughed.  
“If you insist.”

Viktor just barely managed to keep a sigh of relief contained. How the hell had Yuuri bought that? Or _had_ he?  
Or maybe his acting skills were just that convincing. He should consider a career in acting after he got too old for skating.  
He grinned up at his husband who- wore a smirk on his face. A smirk? Viktor was confused for half a second before something registered. Yuuri had just spoken Russian to him. In his relief he hadn’t realized it right away, but now he wondered how he had missed Yuuri's smooth pronunciation of his native language for even a second.  
Realization dawned on his face which only caused Yuuri’s smirk to widen.

“Y-you? What?” he asked, still in English.

“Surprise, dear,” murmured Yuuri. In Russian. In smooth Russian. In better Russian than someone who just got confronted with the language should speak. Viktor shut down for a bit until uncertainty crept onto his husband’s face. 

“But, how? Are you? Do you actually-? Wait, you heard what I was talking about just now?!”  
Viktor started babbling.

“Shh, it’s alright." Yuuri continued in Russian. "I’m sorry I kept it a secret from you. You never asked and it never came up. But…,” Yuuri trailed off. Blushed a bit. Cleared his throat. And then began again, this time in English.  
“...well. You did find my stack of posters back in Hasetsu. Did you really think following someone’s career for 12 years doesn’t confront you with their native language? Especially that one article in the _Pulse St. Petersburg_ , and someone online said that they had a mistranslation in the english version so I was glad that I could at least read cyrillic letters already and then I spent some days translating that while stretching during training, but that was _so_ frustrating and slow and then you just had to go and do a spread for the _Cosmopolitan Russia_ and while those turquoise pants looked really really good and did things to me, I still couldn’t live with not knowing what the text next to your smirking face said and,” Yuuri took a deep breath.

“....Wow.”

“Anyway, yeah.  
Surprise,” Yuuri repeated. 

“So… You didn’t buy the _Yurio needs a new phone_ excuse and I shouldn’t consider a career in acting after all?” he huffed and got an infectious laugh in return. They giggled together for a second before Yuuri nuzzled closer.

“Sorry, I didn’t buy it. But I can go and spend some time at the rink with the others anyway, so you can still surprise me, but please. No more dog-shaped pillows. We have six of those.”

“Mmmh, _only_ six,” Viktor whined. “And they’re so cuddly and comfy.”

“So am I. Why don’t you cuddle me instead?” 

Viktor gasped dramatically like he hadn’t even considered that, taken aback by Yuuri’s cheeky response. “Very well then!” 

They had lots of time until practice anyway. And if one or two dog-shaped pillows joined their cuddle pile, well. Yuuri had that coming.

“You’re ridiculous,” he whispered in Russian and planted a kiss on his husband’s nose.

“Mmmh, yeah but I’m yours.”


End file.
